Angel's Mistake
by justinegirl125
Summary: Angel finds something she think can help her can it? i know i suck at summarys also i don't own rent


It was a cold morning when Angel Dumott Schunard woke up next to her lover Tom Collins. It was still kind of dark out. She looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning! Angel was a morning person, but she usually didn't was up this early. She was even tired, so she just stayed up instead of a normal person who would probably just go back to bed. She went out of the bedroom into the living/main room and just kind of lounged on the couch. Then she reached her arm to reach the book on the stand Collins was reading the night before. She looked through it for a little while then she actually started to read it. It was around 4:30 when she could hardly read because the book was starting to shake from her vibrating hands and started to get very cold. She put the book back down on the stand where she had grabbed it from. She sat up straight on the couch and about 10 minutes later the shakeing stopped and she started to get much warmer. She thought to her self "Is this all a dram not just what had happened to me but my whole life is it just a dream or maybe even a ……nightmare. She sat there for about another 5 minutes just thinking her thoughts over and over again. She even started getting a little scared she wanted to get Collins up so he could talk to her hold her comfort her, but she couldn't it was way to early for him to get up and she didn't want to disturb him. She eventually decided to make some coffee although she absolutely hates it the only reason they have a coffee pot and stuff to make it was because Collins had to have it every morning, though it tasted like shit to Angel, but she made some just to get her mind off her on thoughts and she was also starting to feel tired and felt kind of worn out but she didn't want to go back to sleep incase she would sleep in or something. She went back to the couch sat down and just lounged some more on the couch. She looked over and saw the stack of fashion magazines Mimi had dropped off the other day, so she started to go threw them. There were so many she still had 2 more to finish by the time Collins walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey Hun" he said to her. Angel put the magazine she was reading down and got up to hug him.

"Hey hunnie" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Collins looked over at the half empty mug of coffee on the stand.

"You were drinking coffee"

"Yeah….Just a little though…..god I hate that stuff"

"The why did you drink it" Collins smiled at her kind of confused.

" I don't know" She said though she did know but she didn't want to tell him afraid he would start freaking out and get scared, when she was scared of what had happened herself and didn't need him worrying about as well.

"What ever Hun" he kissed her soft cheek and then went to make some coffee of his own. She sat back down on the couch wondering if she should have told him or not. Whatever she should have done she already decided not to tell him. The phone rang.

"Hello" Angel said answering the phone

"Hey baby girl, how are you" Mimi said.

"Mimi! I'm good how are you" Angel replied happy to talk to Angel.

"Did you want to come hang out with me at the loft, Marks out filming who knows what, and Roger went to a band rehearsal thingy, anyway do you want to?

"You know I do girl" She giggled

"Ok well see you here"

"See ya!" Angel hung up. She went to get dressed because she never had time this morning to. Then when she was done she told Collins where she was going. She went out the door and to the loft. She knocked on the door. Mimi opened the door.

"Hey Angel"

"Hey Mimi"

"Come on in" she took Angel's hand and brought her inside. They both sat on the couch.

"So Ang how have you been girl"

"Meems, can I tell you something"

"Oh of course"

"This morning I woke up and started to read then all of a sudden I started to shake, like vibrate, and started getting tired and worn out"

"Oh my gosh angel are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine….now"

"What did Collins Say?"

"He doesn't know"

"Oh…. Do you plan on telling him?"

"NO! He will totally freak and probably get scared I am scared enough as it is" Mimi gave Angel a hug.

"Well I'm here for ya"

"I know thanks Meems" The phone rang Mimi actually gets up to answer unlike Mark and Roger who screen there calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie I am outside I need to talk to you alone can you meet me down at the front door?" Roger's asked.

"Well Angel is here but I'm sure she won't mind"

"Ok I will see you then Sweetie"

"See you bye" she hung up and turned to Angel.

"Angel I will be right back Roger need to talk to me alone downstairs I don't know what the hell is going on but I want to go see what he wants…ok?"

"Ok" Angel smiled. Mimi walked out the door and headed to meet Roger. While Angel was waiting she started shakeing this time she was sweating too, she walked around the room. Then she spotted something maybe something that could help her, something to help her wake up from this dream or nightmare or if it's not a dream or night mare help her know that it's not. She thought if it would be right to take it or not. She was shaking so bad and was so warm she just grabbed Mimi's drugs without thinking of the consequences at all. She never had actually stuck a needle in her self, but she has seen Mimi do it. So there was Angel slowly pulling the needle after skin it happened so fast she didn't even remember putting it in. She didn't even feel it she put the needle down and slowly walked away from it she couldn't believe what she had just done. She just sat down and acted if nothing happened. Then she thought to her self "What about the needle, where was she supposed to put the damn needle. The window" She ran to the window Mimi and Roger were standing out there they would notice. Now what was she suppose to do. She heard foot steps coming upstairs so she just grabbed the needle and put it in her purse. Mimi came in the door.

"Hey Angel was I gone to long"

"Nope not at all "Angel said Nervously. "So what did Roger want?"

"He wanted to tell me he was going somewhere and wouldn't be back till tomorrow and wanted to tell me in person"

"Oh…… um Meems I think I am going to go now"

"Are you sure you just got here"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Ok well bye Hun" Then she gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" She said returning the kiss on the cheek. Angel left the apartment. Once she got outside she ran home for no reason, just running as fast as she could, till she finally got there and then went inside. She took a deep breath she was out of breath from running so fast. Then Collins appeared from exiting the kitchen.

"Hey Hun, are you ok" he noticed how out of breath she was and ran up to her and put his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Nothing really happened for about a week they just lived there normal lives. Until one day when Angel went to take a shower. Collins was sitting on the couch just sitting there thinking of how lucky he was to ever have met Angel. He saw her purse and couldn't help to snoop through it. He went through and found make up, and more make up, then he found it. Yes that it, the needle Angel had used.

"Oh my god" Collins said to him self he couldn't believe, his perfect, flawless Angel taking drugs. He put the needle on the table. He just sat there in thought about what he had just found out. Then Angel came out of the bathroom from taking her shower.

"Hey hunny are you ok?" She could tell he looked a little worried about something. Then she saw her purse open and looked over to the stand and saw the needle, she knew he knew.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Collins looked at the needle and raised his voice a little bit.

"That"

"It was only one needle"

"Why?"

"It felt like I had to, I was over at Mimi's and..." Collins cut her off.

"And she offered to you?"

"No Mimi has nothing to do with this, she doesn't even know and I..."

"So you just took it"

"Well I was shaking and sweating and I didn't know what to do"

"So you did this?" Collins said raising his voice again.

"Well yeah"

"That's stupid, drugs are stupid"

"Mimi takes them!"

"Mimi is stupid!" he couldn't believe what he had just said he put his hand over his head.

"And I'm guessing I'm stupid too!"

"Angel, I'm sorry neither you or Mimi is stupid I'm stupid"

"Shut up"

"What" Collins couldn't believe she had told him to shut up.

"Shut the hell up" Angel ran out the door with tears springing from her eyes. She ran so far not even realizing where she was going because she wasn't really running to somewhere just running away from her own home. She ends up at the loft she knocks on the door. Mark answered

"Oh hey Angel he said opening the door what are you doing her this late?"

"Um… I came because……I wanted to talk to Mimi is she here?"

"No she is out with Roger"

"Oh…"

"Why are you ok?"

"Kind of….. Do u think I can stay here for a little"

"Why? I mean of course u can but what is wrong with your house"

"Mark can I tell u something with out you telling anyone"

"Of course" She walked over to the couch pulling marks hand along they sat on the couch.

"I was here last week I used some of Mimi's drugs I was stupid I stuck the needle in my purse when I was done, Collins found it and..." She was going on so fast.

"Wait, Collins didn't kick you out did he?"

"Oh no of course not I ran he said that what I did was stupid and drugs r stupid and Mimi is stupid"

"He really said that about Mimi"

"Yes. And he probably thinks I am stupid too."

"Why did you take them anyway?"

"I was shivering vibrating but yet sweating and I couldn't take it so I grabbed the needle and that's what had happened."

"Are you ok Ang?"

"I think so but, not really I mean how I know if Collins still loves me"

"Angel I am sure he does"

"You don't know that"

"Do you want me to call him?"

"Could you? Would you?"

"Of course"

"Ok" Mark then walked over to call Collins.

"Hello you have reached Angel Dumott Schunard and Tom Collins we are not home right now please leave a message!" He heard Angel's voice on there answering machine then hung up.

"He's not home"

"I wonder where he is"

"Probably looking for you"

"Yeah" then the phone rang sense Mark was standing by it he just picked it up

"Hey umm... Mark its Collins I'm outside can you throw down the key" He heard Collins say.

"Um...Sure Angel is here"

"Good then I came to the right place"

"Yeah um I will get that key to you then" He hung up and opened the window and threw down the key. He faced Angel.

"Collins is coming"

"Ok…" then there was a knock on the door" Mark went to open and there was Collins he looked real roughed up and said.

He ran in kneeling down to angel.

"Angel, Baby I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it I was worried about"

"Its ok I know you were"

"Really you forgive me"

"Only if you forgive me"

"Of course" They both smiled then kissed each other. Mark was still standing in front of the opened door.

"Let's never speak of this again ok guys" Collins said looking at Mark and Angel.

"Ok "they both replied. They did as they agreed and just never mentioned it again an Angel never did drugs ever again.


End file.
